


From the Journal of Henry Mills

by CrazyTaraWitch



Series: SQ ficlets [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaraWitch/pseuds/CrazyTaraWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always just my Mom and me, until we found Emma.</p><p>Maybe she found us? I guess we all found each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Journal of Henry Mills

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little drabble I wrote on a boring plane ride. I may eventually use this as a prologue to a longer work, but I don't know if/when I'll actually write that so I thought I'd go ahead and post it as is. Mostly Henry/Emma.  
> (It should be obvious, but this is a younger Henry.)

It was always just my Mom and me, until we found Emma.  
Maybe she found us? I guess we all found each other.

My dad died when I was a baby, and I never told Mom but I used to wish for a new dad. I'm glad we got Emma instead.

Emma takes me to the park and she's teaching me baseball and soccer. I'm not very good, but it's fun anyway. She never makes me feel bad when I miss. Mom always worries when I fall down or get a scrape, but Emma just helps me up and we keep playing. Mom gives me ice, Emma just grins.

I don't think Emma likes hugs much, but she lets me hug her anyway.

Emma doesn't live with us yet, but I hope she will soon. I like it best when we're all together. She eats dinner with us almost every night, and Mom says it's just to keep her from getting sick on fast food but I know better. Mom pretends to get annoyed with her all the time, but I see the way she smiles when she thinks no one's looking.  
Mom's happier now and I am too.

I think Emma used to be really lonely, but I hope she doesn't feel that way anymore. I used to feel lonely too, but it's better with Emma around.

I still don't have a dad, but it's sort of like I have two moms now.

I hope we keep Emma forever.


End file.
